Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 142
"Final Hope!! We are "Beyond" is the one hundred and forty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 23, 2014. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Nasch Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Nasch Nasch treats the seven "Chaos Over-Hundred Numbers" ("Number C101: Silent Honor DARK", "Number C102: Starfallen Seraph Noble Archfiend", "Number C103: Ragna Infinity", "Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade", "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus", "Number C106: Giant Red Hand" and "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon") on the field as Level 7 monsters and overlays them to Xyz Summon "CXyz Barian, the King of Wishes" (0/0) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position via its own effect. It gains 1000 ATK for each of its Chaos Overlay Units (0 → 7000). Yuma activates his face-down "Overlay Blessing", which allows him to draw a card for each Overlay Unit attached to "Barian", so Yuma draws seven. Nasch activates the effect of "Barian", allowing him to target one of its Overlay Units and either detach it or pay 400 Life Points to activate its that would be activated by detaching an Overlay Unit(s). Nasch pays 400 Life Points (Nasch 3500 → 3100) to activate the effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", negating the effects of all other cards on the field until the End Phase and returning all cards to the same position they were in at the start of the turn, also Yuma cannot activate the effects of cards on the field this turn. The effect of "Utopia" is negated, Yuma's "Overlay Blessing" is re-Set and another card is re-Set to Nasch's field.Presumably, this card would have been "Over-Hundred Call", but it was not shown. Nasch pays another 400 Life Points (Nasch 3100 → 2700), activating the effect of "Noble Archfiend", reducing the ATK of "Utopia" to 0 (2500 → 0). Nasch pays another 400 Life Points (Nasch 2700 → 2300) to activate the effect of "Ragna Infinity", inflicting damage to Yuma equal to the difference in the previous and current ATK of "Utopia", which is 2500. As a monster effect would inflict damage to him, Yuma activates "Ant Barrier" from his hand via its own effect, reducing the damage to 0 and switching both "Utopia" and "Barian" to Defense Position. Nasch pays another 400 Life Points (Nasch 2300 → 1900), activating the effect of "Giant Red Hand", negating the effect of all other face-up cards on the field. Since "Ant Barrier" was negated, "Barian" remains in Attack Position. Nasch pays another 400 Life Points (Nasch 1900 → 1500), activating the effect of "Comet Cestus", destroying "Utopia" and inflicting damage equal to its ATK, but since "Utopia" had 0 ATK, Yuma does not take damage. "Barian" attacks Yuma directly, but Yuma activates the effect of the "Gagaga Guardian" in his hand, Special Summoning it (0/2000) in Defense Position as a direct attack was declared. Nasch pays another 400 Life Points (Nasch 1500 → 1100), activating the effect of "Umbral Horror Masquerade" as a monster effect was activated. The effect is negated, Yuma must send a random card in his hand to the Graveyard and his Life Points are halved. "Gagaga Guardian" returns to his hand and "Rainbow Kuriboh" is sent from his hand to the Graveyard (Yuma 2400 → 1200). "Barian" continues its attack, but Yuma activates the effect of the "Rainbow Kuriboh" in his Graveyard as a direct attack was declared, Special Summoning it (100/100) in Defense Position. A replay occurs, and "Barian" attacks and destroys "Rainbow Kuriboh". Nasch activates "Chaos Tempest Draw", destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field, and drawing a card for each one destroyed. Nasch's Set card Yuma's "Ant Barrier" and Yuma's Set "Overlay Blessing" are destroyed, so Nasch draws three cards. Nasch Sets three cards. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma and Astral perform a ZEXAL Morph, turning into ZEXAL III. Yuma then performs a Shining Draw and activates "Overlay Drop Reborn", sending "Gagaga Guardian" from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Utopia" (2500/2000) from the Graveyard. Furthermore, Yuma can detach an Overlay Unit from "Barian" for each Rank "Utopia" has; since "Utopia" is a Rank 4 monster, Yuma detaches four Overlay Units from "Barian". Nasch activates his face-down "Overlay Menace", negating the effect that detaches the Overlay Units attached to "Barian", then Nasch letting him draw a card and gain 500 Life Points for each Overlay Unit attached to "Barian". "Barian" has seven Overlay Units, so Nasch gains 3500 Life Points (Nasch 1100 → 4600). Since Overlay Units were not detached from "Barian", the effect of "Overlay Drop Reborn" reduces the ATK and DEF of "Utopia" to 0 (2500/2000 → 0/0) and negates its effects. Yuma activates "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force", Ranking Up "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Beyond the Hope" in Attack Position (3000/???). "Beyond the Hope" attacks "Barian". Yuma activates its effect, reducing the ATK of "Barian" to 0 (7000 → 0/0) during the Battle Phase. Nasch activates his face-down "Xyz Trip", paying Life Points equal to the ATK of "Beyond the Hope" (Nasch 4600 → 1600) to end the Battle Phase. Yuma Sets three cards. Turn 7: Nasch "Barian" attacks "Beyond the Hope", but Yuma activates his face-down "Overlay Walker" as two Xyz Monsters are battling. This increases the ATK of the Xyz Monster that has less Overlay Units by 600 for each Overlay Unit attached to the Xyz Monster that has more. "Barian" has seven, ("Beyond the Hope" 3000 → 7200). Nasch pays 400 Life Points (Nasch 1600 → 1200) to activate the effect of "Barian", activating the effect of the "Ragna Infinity", which would inflict damage to Yuma equal to the difference between the previous and current ATK of "Beyond the Hope", which is 4200, but Yuma activates his face-down "Damage Reactor" to reduce the damage to 0 and increase the ATK of "Beyond the Hope" by 800 ("Beyond the Hope" 7200 → 8000). "Barian" continues its attack and is subsequently destroyed, as its ATK is lower than that of "Beyond the Hope". Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes